simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Sims 2: Nuits de Folie/Chat 16/06/2005
Le 16 juin 2005 s'est déroulé un chat avec l'équipe de développement, Tim LeTourneau, Lyndsay McGaw et Hunter Howe : maxiskane (Jun 16, 2005 6:06:43 PM) Welcome to The Sims 2 Nightlife Chat! Today we'll be focusing on all your questions about Nightlife. Joining us today are some members of The Nightlife team, Tim LeTourneau, Lyndsay McGaw, and Hunter Howe. This chat will last 30 minutes. Welcome Tim, Lyndsay and Hunter! Kayla (Jun 16, 2005 6:06:54 PM) hi. MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:06:54 PM) hi MerrySim13 (Jun 16, 2005 6:07:28 PM) Are there really going to be cars in the game that you can use? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:07:28 PM) Yep, yep, yep cherryish367 (Jun 16, 2005 6:07:43 PM) will there be any new objects catered to kids, toddlers, and babies? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:07:43 PM) there are some fantastic new toddlers outfits. You can have the cutest little animal caps... awwwwww simsfreak4evezl (Jun 16, 2005 6:08:19 PM) Are their going to be any new food on nitelife MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:08:19 PM) There are many new foods. All the restaurant food is special and unmakable at home. I enjoy the Lime Seared Prawns. alohachick759 (Jun 16, 2005 6:08:32 PM) I have a question to ask from someone else...will there be circular stairs and elevators? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:08:32 PM) Not in this pack, but we know you guys want em Sims_Luver (Jun 16, 2005 6:09:44 PM) Are there any new interactions in the nightlife\/ MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:09:44 PM) absolutely, you sims will be able to talk about new things, flirt at dinner, ask other sims what they want or fear.. many new ways to see what your friends are thinking. Jixs (Jun 16, 2005 6:09:52 PM) Will Vampires be playable and will they have unique qualities that normal sims don’t have? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:09:52 PM) Allow me to tell you of the exciting vampires. Yes, they're totally playable, like aliens or zombies from University. You can bite other Sims and turn them into vamps. Also, you have no motive decay at night! Yes! Although, you do burn in the daytime out in the sun. That's no fun at all. Kataks3 (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:01 PM) What is going to be different in Nightlife compared to HOT Date, besides cars? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:01 PM) The Dating is completely different, new Pleasure Aspiration, Bowling Alleys, Turn Ons and Turn offs, etc... TSZChEeTaH (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:15 PM) Will the Hub make it to Nightlife, or was it just made for demos? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:15 PM) the hub will be there in all of it's Hub-bish glory. Maybe even some new stuff thrown in ;) AngelBaby (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:34 PM) What's the deal with Vampires? Do we get to marry them or what not? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:34 PM) They're totally Sims. Marryable and everything. cherryish367 (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:49 PM) will there be new food you can cook at home or new takeout foods? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:49 PM) Crepe Suzette, for a romantic dessert. Plus tons of new restaurant food BCD (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:51 PM) How is Mrs. Crumplebottom going to work? She's Mortimer's aunt and he's nearly dead himself when the game starts. MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:10:51 PM) This is actually a distant relative of the original Mrs. Crumplebottom. the family has strong genes... Nina (Jun 16, 2005 6:11:32 PM) can vampires procreate? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:11:32 PM) Yep. They would be very bad vampires if they didn't. maxiskane (Jun 16, 2005 6:11:53 PM) This chat will last for 30 minutes. Guest (Jun 16, 2005 6:12:19 PM) I'm so excited that there are finally going to be cars in the game! I was wondering if the family owns a car, can adults/teens/elders in the same house carpool together if they go to work at the same time? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:12:19 PM) Everyone can use the car at the same time if they all have jobs at the same time. But they can also have multiple cars and you can pick who owns each numbdelirium (Jun 16, 2005 6:12:20 PM) Any new NPCs? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:12:20 PM) we have a bunch of new characters to interact with downtown. There's not-so-pleasant Mrs. Crumplebottom, a new matchmaker, some exciting possible dates, DJs, waiters and waitresses, professional chefs... Zainethebrain (Jun 16, 2005 6:13:02 PM) Will there be any more locations in which to "Woohoo" such as cars? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:13:02 PM) What kind of cars would they be if you couldn't WooHoo in them? Who knows what happens in there, with those fogged up windows. Also, things can get pretty steamy in the photo booth..... robyn200511 (Jun 16, 2005 6:13:15 PM) can you marry mrs.crumplebottom? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:13:15 PM) she likes to hit people with her purse... marriage really isnt' such a great idea... thesims2000127 (Jun 16, 2005 6:13:50 PM) What is the BEST thing in Nightlife that you guys HAVENT told us yet? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:13:50 PM) Flying around in bat form. Yeah, Vampires can be bats. It's pretty much the best thing ever. You can even fly over tables and stuff. MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:14:25 PM) I'll also note to those of you concerned about vampires invading your game: it's our goal to make vampires totally avoidable if you dont want to play with them. morbidjunkie9 (Jun 16, 2005 6:14:25 PM) is there new hairstyles in the expansion? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:14:25 PM) yep! there are new cool out-on-the town hairstyles SimmyGrrl01 (Jun 16, 2005 6:14:51 PM) does Mrs. Crumplebottom do anything new since The Sims 1? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:14:51 PM) I've heard she really likes to go bowling... faliure2all (Jun 16, 2005 6:15:36 PM) Will you have to buy gas for your Sims' cars, or will they always be filled? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:15:36 PM) They run on intern fusion reactors. They run on an endless supply of water. Thusly, they require little to no maintenance. They are also environmentally sound and will not pollute your neighborhood. remaniaz (Jun 16, 2005 6:15:40 PM) what;s in the purse of mrs crumplebottom.. MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:15:40 PM) Magical mystical things.... and crochet. Yamboni (Jun 16, 2005 6:15:54 PM) Hey! I was wondering... Will sims be more willing to accept romance interactions on dates and will you have to know a sim well to go on a date with them, or will they possiblly accept even if you just met them that night? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:15:54 PM) Well this is were attraction is really powerful. 2 Sims that are really attracted to one another will be able do higher level socials earlier in their relationship. i<3sims2 (Jun 16, 2005 6:16:08 PM) can teenagers use cars? (Sorry i just got ther if u already answered it, if u answered it dont answer mine) MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:16:08 PM) yep, they sure can TrepieNumberOne (Jun 16, 2005 6:16:22 PM) do these downtown locations work like the university locations? in that you can connect multiple ones to one neighborhood? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:16:22 PM) That is correct. Although there's only one big downtown we're shipping with the game, you can have unlimited downtowns associated with a neighborhood. ryerye (Jun 16, 2005 6:16:33 PM) Since you will be able to see the surrounding houses, will this slow down the game at all? Is there an option to turn it off? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:16:33 PM) You'll actually be able to turn them on or off; or turn off how many of them you see, it's completely adjustable. missd (Jun 16, 2005 6:17:06 PM) will we have garage doors for the garages we build? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:17:06 PM) Yeah, I personally think they are the coolest thing about the addition of cars, because you can now build garages as part of the house Guest (Jun 16, 2005 6:18:04 PM) What are the five cars types MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:18:04 PM) Hatchback, Sedan, Pickup, Minivan, Sportscar. franchise (Jun 16, 2005 6:18:22 PM) Can teenagers go on dates? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:18:22 PM) Yes! Guest (Jun 16, 2005 6:18:39 PM) When bowling, who bowls? you or your sims? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:18:40 PM) Your Sims of course! goldfishxofXdoom (Jun 16, 2005 6:18:46 PM) about vampires. when you say they burn out in the sun do you mean die or just rapid motive decay? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:18:46 PM) Their motives tank like crazy, and then they die if you dont get them out quick enough. The best place to send them is to your plush coffin bed. abonnell2000 (Jun 16, 2005 6:20:12 PM) In the booths, will you be able to cuddle, kiss, admire, play footsie, like in Hot Date? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:20:12 PM) There are a bunch of nested interactions in the booths. You can cuddle, kiss, whisper sweet nothings...also, you can do a bunch of socials while dining. Stealing bites of food, throwing water in face... JPWatt (Jun 16, 2005 6:21:55 PM) While Slow Dancing can sims chat? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:21:56 PM) They chat a little bit, but mostly they like the special romantic nested socials. Chelsea (Jun 16, 2005 6:22:17 PM) Wow a plush coffin bed sounds really cool! What other kinds of new items will there be? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:22:17 PM) Poker Table is really cool. Electrodance Sphere is awesome. And probably the best for hardcore players is the new Aspiration Reward - the ReNuYu-Senso Orb - it lets you change aspirations sueleee1979 (Jun 16, 2005 6:22:39 PM) how does the matchmaker work? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:22:39 PM) You can ask her to help find you a date. If you pay her well, you'll get a great date; if you don't pay enough, your date won't be as successful. leo (Jun 16, 2005 6:22:41 PM) is there any new features you are leaving as a suprise MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:22:41 PM) Of course titoangelk (Jun 16, 2005 6:23:04 PM) Will we get new options for building like roof styles? What about stairs and fireplaces? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:23:04 PM) My favorite new tool for building are the half walls, you can make really cool new looks in your house. abonnell2000 (Jun 16, 2005 6:23:07 PM) If you have two sims with different jobs, but only one car.. Will the carpool arrive for one sim, or would you have to own two cars?? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:23:07 PM) You need two cars for two different jobs. But if you only have 1 car, the carpool does show up. Guest (Jun 16, 2005 6:24:30 PM) what's going to be the biggest new interaction for our sims? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:24:30 PM) Slow Dancing - it rocks. Of course watching a group of them do "The Smustle" is up there too msnaschev (Jun 16, 2005 6:24:37 PM) There is a lot of speculation about so-called "half-walls" as a result of the pictures being shown. Will this actually be a new build tool available, or is it using the same constrainFloorElevation trick we've been using? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:24:37 PM) No, it's a completely new build tool. They're awesome...we'll send out screenshots soon of some of the really cool ones. The ones that are half-wall, half glass. Those are my favorites! ladeeda (Jun 16, 2005 6:24:40 PM) What about pools, is it true you can make different shapes with them now? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:24:40 PM) You won't be limited to the plain rectangle anymore, we're letting the tool build diagonals; sort of like the foundation tool. Else Oddysey (Jun 16, 2005 6:25:13 PM) The original had aliens, University has zombies, Nightlife will have vampires . . . do I see a pattern here? Are you planning on including some tasty weirdness in every EP? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:25:13 PM) Gosh, I hope so sims2005 (Jun 16, 2005 6:26:07 PM) with university people complain about the male haircuts, are there more male haircuts in nightlife MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:26:07 PM) yep! TheAllKnowingWaffle (Jun 16, 2005 6:26:19 PM) Will parents be able to drop their kids off to school? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:26:19 PM) Yep, how cool is that. No more worries about missing the bus. silveredElation (Jun 16, 2005 6:26:49 PM) Can you shed any more light on the new Pleasure Seeker aspiration? Some people think that it will be like the popularity and romance aspirations combined, but I'm thinking that it will be a little of everything.....? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:26:49 PM) Pleasure Sims ARE a bit like popularity and romance, but they mostly like to see to their own physical happiness. They like to chill out around the house and take it easy, but they also love partying and going out for a good time. You never know what they're going to want. :) justintyme (Jun 16, 2005 6:28:19 PM) will there be a karoake bar so the sims can make fools of themselves? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:28:19 PM) Absolutely. You have no idea how bad the low creativity Sims sound. You're gonna pee. I mean it. maxiskane (Jun 16, 2005 6:28:24 PM) We have about seven minutes left. The_Sim_Vlad (Jun 16, 2005 6:29:00 PM) Are there any new music stations and new music in Nightlife? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:29:00 PM) Lots of new music! timeergirl89 (Jun 16, 2005 6:29:05 PM) can you breed vamps? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:29:05 PM) Yes, but Vampirism is not genetic. It's viral. TRoveda (Jun 16, 2005 6:29:32 PM) will the extendable benches, and the bowling alley be avaliabe on residential lots. MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:29:32 PM) yes, you can make your private bowling alley and extendable sofa. jinshenka2000 (Jun 16, 2005 6:29:33 PM) will there be a disco ball ? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:29:33 PM) There are gobo-style ceiling lights, and rotating light balls. Lots of neon, too. It's a lighting wonderland. Also, there's a disco light floor. kat (Jun 16, 2005 6:30:43 PM) Will there be leather jackets? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:30:43 PM) Yes. A few. countrysim123 (Jun 16, 2005 6:31:02 PM) Extendable sofas? Will that be like sectionals? MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:31:02 PM) Yes, you can put the pieces together in L shapes, U shapes, zig zag shapes... cookiebob5 (Jun 16, 2005 6:31:48 PM) Will there be dirty blond hair finally? MaxisMojo (Jun 16, 2005 6:31:48 PM) By using the bodyshop you can make any color hair you like! :) TrepieNumberOne (Jun 16, 2005 6:31:50 PM) about zodiac alignments. will it be absolutly neccesarry to find a date that aligns good with you. or could you make it work with enough effort with two sims that have opposing zodiacs? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:31:50 PM) Even if badly aligned in some way (zodiac, personality, aspiration), you can make up for it with excelling in some other means. Turn-Ons and Turn-Offs are the strongest. tyler (Jun 16, 2005 6:32:38 PM) WILL ANY NEW TOWNIES BE INCLUDED MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:32:38 PM) YES. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF NEW "DOWNTOWNIES". THEY LOOK BETTER THAN GOOPY. meatwad_is_hott (Jun 16, 2005 6:33:26 PM) in uni, we had medievil n seventies. what types of themes in nightlife? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:33:26 PM) 50's Diner, French Bistro, Nightclub, plus a lot of really powerful decorator objects and furniture Dragonaball161 (Jun 16, 2005 6:33:37 PM) Look better than Goopy, that's not saying much... Will their names be better, too? simmasterfrannie (Jun 16, 2005 6:34:05 PM) stop picking on Goopy MaxisMojo (Jun 16, 2005 6:34:05 PM) I'm with Simmasterfrannie! Stop picking on Goopy! PlatformerMasta (Jun 16, 2005 6:34:14 PM) Can you explain how the Turn-On and Turn-Off system works? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:34:14 PM) You pick them in Create-A-Sim. Things like hair color, perfume use, fitness, vampirism...all of these (and more) can be a turn-on or a turn-off. If you match somebody well, it's much easier to climb the social ladder with them. fekkdawg (Jun 16, 2005 6:34:28 PM) HEY DONT BE HATIN ON GOOP MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:34:28 PM) We'll make sure Goopy knows he's got some fans out there. He cries often in his cube. The_Sim_Vlad (Jun 16, 2005 6:35:25 PM) How many new objects will be available in Nightlife? Is it more than University? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:35:25 PM) Over 130, I believe. Mackie (Jun 16, 2005 6:36:03 PM) are turn-ons and turn-off genetic? MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:36:03 PM) Nope. They are picked at teen-hood, like aspiration. maxiskane (Jun 16, 2005 6:36:22 PM) Our time is just about up now. Trixie (Jun 16, 2005 6:36:41 PM) will CHILDREN be allowed downtown???? MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:36:41 PM) Yeah, you can take them if you want to hidergurl (Jun 16, 2005 6:36:41 PM) Perfume use? Please elaborate on that. MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:36:41 PM) You can buy perfume downtown, and put it on as an interaction on your Sim. Some Sims like it, some Sims don't. :) maxiskane (Jun 16, 2005 6:37:01 PM) Thanks Tim, Hunter, and Lyndsay! MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:37:03 PM) Thanks for chatting with us! maxiskane (Jun 16, 2005 6:37:13 PM) Thanks everyone for coming to the chat! MaxisTim (Jun 16, 2005 6:37:19 PM) Thanks guys, it was great to talk to you MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:37:21 PM) Thanks for coming! We love you. MaxisMojo (Jun 16, 2005 6:37:21 PM) thanks everybody! MaxisHunter! (Jun 16, 2005 6:37:26 PM) byeeeee MaxisLittleL (Jun 16, 2005 6:37:27 PM) Bye *waves*